Grammarium
by Milda Malione
Summary: Ada bangunan baru di lapangan Glade: bangunan keperakan dengan atap menjulang yang menghalangi dinding pembatas Glade dan Maze. Empat penghuni Glade harus masuk ke dalamnya untuk menyelesaikan beragam soal yang melibatkan susunan kata, kalimat dan tata bahasa. Ditulis untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**Grammarium**

.

DISCLAIMER:

Maze Runner dan semua karakternya adalah milik James Dashner. Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk Educational Fanfiction Challenge tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil dari siapapun.

.

.

Summary:

Ada bangunan baru di lapangan Glade: bangunan keperakan dengan atap menjulang yang menghalangi dinding pembatas Glade dan Maze. Empat penghuni Glade harus masuk ke dalamnya untuk menyelesaikan beragam soal yang melibatkan susunan kata, kalimat dan tata bahasa. Ditulis untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge

.

Timeline: Buku Pertama

.

…

.

Thomas terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Begitu keluar dari bilik-bilik kamar, ia mendapati dua orang tengah berdiri di lapangan. Ia baru saja akan ke Dapur Umum untuk mencari Frypan dan meminta sarapan sebelum menyadari ada yang tak biasa di lapangan Glade pagi itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat atap keperakan yang menjulang dan menutupi gerbang pemisah Glade dan Maze. Thomas mengerutkan dahi keheranan.

Ada Minho dan Newt di sana, di depan gerbang lengkung berpintu baja dengan celah yang cukup untuk dilewati satu orang. Ada huruf "G" besar berwarna merah di bagian paling atas.

Thomas tak perlu bertanya bangunan apa itu atau kenapa bangunan itu tiba-tiba ada di lapangan Glade. Thomas tahu, Newt maupun Minho sama bingung seperti dirinya.

Tetapi ia tak mau tinggal diam seperti kedua penghuni Glade itu. Ia melewati Minho dan Newt yang masih termenung memandangi pintu baja bangunan yang mirip atrium itu. Pandangannya kini tak luput dari huruf "G" yang tertera di atas gerbang.

"Menurutmu apa arti huruf "G" di sana?" ia bertanya, entah kepada siapa.

"Tak ada yang tahu," Minho yang menjawab.

Diam lagi.

"Thomas, Thomas, apa kau akan segera berlari ke Maze?" Teresa datang dengan terengah-engah, tepat ketika jemari Thomas baru saja menyentuh dinding tebal keperakan bangunan misterius itu. Ada tulisan lain di samping pintu. Kini Thomas bertanya-tanya apakah Minho dan Newt sudah menyadari keberadaan tulisan itu atau belum.

"Kita tak bisa menjangkau dinding pembatas," kini giliran Newt yang membuka suara.

"Ya, dan sepertinya, kita harus melewati bangunan ini untuk sampai ke Maze," Thomas berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari dinding, "Lihat ini, ' _Masukkan empat untuk membuka_ '," ia kembali menyentuh kalimat yang tertera di sana, "Apakah harus ada empat orang yang masuk ke dalam agar kita bisa berlari di Maze?"

"Aku ikut!" seru Teresa tiba-tiba, "Apapun yang ada di sana, aku harus ikut. Mungkin aku bisa membantu agar kalian bisa segera berlari lagi di Maze untuk mencari jalan keluar."

"Kita tak tahu ada apa di dalam," ujar Newt, menimbang-nimbang.

"Kita tak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencobanya," Thomas membalas. Serta merta, ia melewati celah pintu baja itu. Teresa menyusulnya.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan!" setengah berteriak, Newt mencoba mencegah dua orang penghuni baru itu masuk ke dalam. Terlambat. Thomas dan Teresa tak lagi kelihatan. "Mereka berdua kadang menyebalkan!" Ia menggerutu sebelum kemudian ikut melewati celah pintu.

Kini hanya Minho yang tersisa, sementara celah atrium itu masih terbuka. Untuk sesaat, ia menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa apakah ada penghuni Glade lain yang sudah bangun dan menyadari keberadaan bangunan misterius yang menghalangi mereka untuk menjangkau dinding pembatas Glade dan Maze. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia sendirian.

Maka Minho menjadi orang terakhir yang memasuki bangunan itu. Celah pintu baja segera menutup di belakangnya begitu ia menapaki lantai marmer putih dan mendapati dinding besi di depannya. Sama seperti Thomas, Teresa dan Newt, ia kini kebingungan. Hanya ada jarak kurang dari satu meter antara tempat mereka berdiri dengan dinding besi, membuat keempatnya berpikir jika mereka semua terjebak.

Perkiraan itu salah, karena tak berapa lama, sebuah layar entah dari mana, menuruni langit-langit dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah dinding, tak jauh dari tempat Minho berdiri.

Layar itu menyala. Awalnya hanya menampilkan warna biru tua dengan ribuan _pixel_ yang bergerak-gerak selama beberapa detik. Detik berikutnya, _pixel-pixel_ itu membentuk sebuah tulisan: "Selamat Datang di Grammarium."

"Apa katanya?" Minho terperangah.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" potong Teresa cepat, ketika mereka berempat sudah berkumpul di tengah, menatap layar bersamaan. "Seperti namanya, tempat ini akan mengajarkan kita _grammar_."

Dalam hatinya, Minho merutuk Teresa yang selalu besikap sok pintar. Tetapi ia harus mengakui jika gadis itu benar saat _pixel-pixel_ di layar kembali bergerak dan kini membentuk tulisan baru: "Selesaikan setiap soal _grammar_ yang muncul."

Keempat pasang mata penghuni Glade itu kini tak lepas menatap layar, menunggu apa yang akan muncul selanjutnya.

 _At night, a big storm hit you and your friends badly._

Sebaris kalimat terbentuk dari _pixel-pixel_ yang bergerak bebas. Beberapa saat kemudian, kalimat lainnya muncul.

 **Tantangan #1**

 **Tentukan** _ **part of speech**_ **dari setiap kata!**

"Apa itu _Part of Speech_?" Kini giliran Thomas yang bertanya. Ia seperti pernah mendengar istilah itu, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Beberapa potongan ingatannya menampilkan suasana kelas dengan teman-teman berwajah asing dan Guru Bahasa Inggris yang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Newt yang berdiri paling dekat dengan layar menyentuh bagian yang menampilkan pilihan 'HELP'. Begitu jari telunjuknya menyentuh layar, tulisan-tulisan berganti, menampilkan baris-baris kalimat lain:

 _ **PART OF SPEECH**_ **, delapan kelas kata dalam Bahasa Inggris**

 _Verb:_ Kata kerja, menandakan aksi atau keadaan.

 _Noun_ : Kata benda, berlaku sebagai subjek dalam kalimat. Bisa berupa orang, benda atau tempat.

 _Adjective_ : Kata sifat, digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan _Noun_.

 _Adverb_ : Kata keterangan, menambahkan detail informasi.

 _Determiner_ : Kata penentu, biasanya muncul sebelum _Adjective_ dan menjadi penentu _Noun._

 _Pronoun_ : Kata ganti, menggantikan _Noun_ dalam kalimat.

 _Conjunction_ : Kata penghubung, menghubungkan dua atau lebih kata, frase atau kalimat.

 _Preposition_ : Kata depan, memodifikasi _Noun_.

…

Di bawah baris-baris kalimat itu, terdapat angka yang berjalan mundur, layaknya penunjuk waktu pada sebuah bom. Namun berbeda dengan bom yang meledak ketika penghitung mundurnya sudah berhenti, layar yang masih dipandangi oleh keempat remaja itu kembali pada halaman sebelumnya ketika angka sudah berubah menjadi '00'.

 _At night, a big storm hit you and your friends badly._

 **Tantangan #1**

 **Tentukan** _ **part of speech**_ **dari setiap kata!**

"Ah, bisa kita kembali lagi?" Teresa mulai panik, "Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan keterangan-keterangan tadi."

"Sepertinya tidak," kata Newt. "Lihat, tak ada lagi tombol 'HELP' di layar."

Newt benar. Tombol 'HELP' tadi kini berganti menjadi delapan _Part of Speech._

"Mudah saja," Minho tersenyum puas, sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. "Aku tahu, kata ini pasti _preposition_." Ia menyentuh kata ' _At_ ', kata paling depan pada kalimat yang dimunculkan. Benar saja, begitu disentuh, sebuah garis yang menghubungkan _at_ dengan _preposition_ tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dan ini pasti _conjunction_ ," katanya lagi, menyentuh kata ' _and', "_ kata ini menghubungkan _you_ dengan _your friends."_

"Ya, sekarang kita tahu jika _you_ dan _your friends_ adalah kata ganti: _pronoun._ " Newt berkata, mulai mengerti arah permainan ini. "Tunggu, bunyi apa itu?"

"Kau salah, Newt." Kini giliran Thomas membuka suara, "Dalam kalimat ini, ' _friends'_ bukan _pronoun_ , tapi _noun._ " Ia menyentuh kata _friends_ dan _noun_ bersamaan. Garis yang menghubungkan kedua kata itu muncul, menandakan bahwa jawaban Thomas benar.

"Baiklah," Newt berkata pelan, "kita sudah dapatkan _noun, conjunction_ dan _preposition_. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Teresa termangu, "Kalau kalian mau memberiku kesempatan, aku memperhatikan tiga keterangan awal dengan baik: _Verb, Noun_ dan _Ajdective."_ Tangan kanannya kini terjulur ke arah layar. _"_ Kata ini pasti _Verb_ karena menunjukkan aksi," ia menyentuh kata ' _hit_ ', "dan kata sebelumnya," lanjut Teresa, menyentuh kata ' _storm',_ "adalah _Noun,_ karena kata itu bertindak menjadi subjek. Lalu, ' _bi_ g' adalah _Adjectve,_ karena ia mendeskripsikan _storm._ " Kini ia berhenti, tepekur menatap layar. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ' _a'_ ini…"

" _Determiner_!" pekik Newt, Minho dan Thomas bersamaan. Teresa tersentak, kaget.

" _Determiner_ biasanya muncul sebelum _Adjective_ ," ujar Newt.

"Ya, aku baru ingat jika _determiner_ sama seperti _preposition_. Keduanya bisa menentukan _Noun."_ Thomas mengiyakan dan menambahkan informasi pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, _'night'_ adalah _Noun_?" Minho menarik kesimpulan.

Mereka berempat tersenyum puas. Kata-kata dalam kalimat itu kini sudah tergolong pada masing-masing _part of speech._

"Sisanya, ' _badly',_ adalah _Adverb_ , kata keterangan yang menerangkan bagaimana badai menghantam subjek." Thomas mengakhiri tantangan itu dengan menyentuh layar tepat pada kata terakhir dalam kalimat yang tertera, menampilkan baris jawaban yang sudah mereka selesaikan:

 **Tentukan** _ **part of speech**_ **dari setiap kata!**

 _At night, a big storm hit you and your friends badly._

 _preposition-noun-determiner-adjective-noun-verb-pronoun-conjunction-pronoun-noun-adverb_

 **Tantangan #1 – SELESAI!**

Seperti kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, layar itu seakan-akan tertarik kembali ke langit-langit, menyisakan senyum kepuasan di wajah keempat remaja Glade yang masuk ke dalam Grammarium.

Para penghuni Glade adalah remaja-remaja pilihan yang tingkat inteligensinya di atas rata-rata. Satu tantangan saja tak berarti untuk mereka. Maka ketika keempat remaja itu sudah menyelesaikan tantangan pertama, dinding besi di depan mereka membuka, menyediakan celah yang sama seperti di pintu masuk: hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu orang saja.

"Apa lagi ini?" Minho bersuara dengan nada protes, "Kukira kita akan langsung keluar ke dinding pembatas Maze."

"Kita harus menghadapi lapis kedua," gumam Thomas. Sama seperti tadi, ia memberanikan diri melewati celah itu terlebih dahulu. Minho menyusul dengan perasaan agak kesal, kemudian Newt, lalu Teresa.

Empat podium menyambut mereka di lapis kedua Grammarium.

Dan sama seperti di dinding sebelumnya, sebuah layar sudah berada di depan. Namun keempat podium yang juga berada di sana menandakan bahwa kali ini, mereka harus berbaris untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal _grammar_ yang tersedia.

" _Ladies first,"_ kata Thomas. Ia mundur selangkah, mempersilakan Teresa untuk menempati podium pertama.

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Kau saja dulu. Aku akan menempati podium selanjutnya."

Thomas tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung berdiri di podium pertama yang letaknya paling dekat dengan layar. Teresa di podium berikutnya, sementara podium ketiga dan keempat ditempati Newt dan Minho.

Layar di depan Thomas seketika menampilkan tulisan-tulisan dan satu kalimat rumpang.

 **Tantangan #2**

 **Tentukan** _ **Modal Verbs**_ **(** _ **can, will, must,**_ **may) untuk kalimatmu!**

 _Possibility: I … get out from Glade_.

Thomas harus memilih _modal verbs_ yang tepat untuk melengkapi kalimat itu. Ia mengerti jika salah satu dari empat _modal verbs_ yang tersedia menandakan _possibility_ (kemungkinan), yang artinya, ia mungkin akan keluar dari Glade. Saat itu, Thomas merasa menyesal telah bersedia menempati podium pertama, karena pilihan yang tertera di layar masih banyak dan ia agak kebingungan harus memilih yang mana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Thomas?" Seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang Thomas pikirkan, Teresa bertanya dari belakang.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya harus memilih satu di antara empat kata."

Ia kembali mengamati layar berisi kalimat-kalimat di depannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menyentuh kata 'can'.

Layar yang disentuhnya bergetar. Jawabannya salah.

 _Bukan '_ can'. Ia membatin. _Possibility._ Kemungkinan. "Baiklah, mungkin ini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya menyentuh kata ' _may'._ Thomas beruntung, kalimatnya kini lengkap.

 _Possibility: I_ _ **may**_ _get out from Glade_.

Layar segera berganti dengan kalimat rumpang lain, sementara dinding menuju lapis Grammarium berikutnya kembali menyediakan celah untuk dilewati.

Thomas berbalik, " _Good luck,_ Teresa," katanya sebelum melewati celah dinding yang menutup begitu Thomas sudah berada di ruangan selanjutnya.

Teresa kini berada di podium pertama, menghadapi layar yang sekarang menampilkan _modality_ berbeda.

 **Tantangan #2**

 **Tentukan** _ **Modal Verbs**_ **(** _ **can, will, must,**_ **may) untuk kalimatmu!**

 _Necessity: I … get out from Glade_.

"Apa ini?" ia bergumam. Salah satu _modal verbs_ yang disediakan menerangkan _necessity_ (keperluan). _Tapi yang mana?_ Teresa membatin.

 _Must. Must_ berarti perlu, maka sepertinya kata ini tepat untuk menggambarkan _Necessity_.

Pilihan Teresa tepat. Serta merta kalimat di layar berubah ketika ia menyentuh kata 'must'.

 _Necessity: I_ _ **must**_ _get out from Glade_.

" _Yes_!" Teresa bersorak. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, ia melewati celah dinding yang segera tertutup kembali.

Kini giliran Newt yang berhadapan dengan layar.

 **Tantangan #2**

 **Tentukan** _ **Modal Verbs**_ **(** _ **can, will, must,**_ **may) untuk kalimatmu!**

 _Ability: I … get out from Glade_.

"Ah, ini sih mudah." Newt berujar tanpa sadar. _Ability_ berarti kemampuan, dan tak ada lagi _modal verbs_ yang menandakan kemampuan selain kata ' _can_ '. Ia menyentuh kata itu dan benar saja, seketika kalimat rumpang yang dihadapkan pada Newt menjadi lengkap.

 _Ability: I_ _ **can**_ _get out from Glade_.

Celah itu terbuka lagi. Newt langsung masuk ke dalamnya, meninggalkan Minho seorang diri yang sekarang maju menempati podium terdepan.

Minho harus menghadapi soal yang sama seperti ketiga temannya.

 **Tantangan #2**

 **Tentukan** _ **Modal Verbs**_ **(** _ **can, will, must,**_ **may) untuk kalimatmu!**

 _Certainty: I … get out from Glade_.

 _Certainty_. Kepastian. Minho bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu memastikan segala sesuatu, termasuk keinginannya untuk bisa keluar dari Glade. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, tangannya menyentuh kata ' _will_ ': Ia _akan_ keluar dari Glade.

Kepastian yang selalu dipercayai Minho membuatnya bisa menyelesaikan soal itu dengan cepat. Sebelum terangkat ke langit-langit, layar di depannya menampilkan tulisan baru.

 **Tantangan #2**

 **Tentukan** _ **Modal Verbs**_ **(** _ **can, will, must,**_ **may) untuk kalimatmu!**

 _Certainty: I_ _ **will**_ _get out from Glade_.

Minho menyusul ketiga temannya melewati celah, berkumpul dalam lapis Grammarium selanjutnya, menghadapi satu layar lagi. Kali ini, tanpa podium, dan ketiga temannya yang telah lebih dulu sampai bersikap seolah sangat menantikan dirinya.

"Akhirnya, potongan _puzzle_ terakhir kita sampai," ujar Thomas tanpa menyembunyikan nada kelegaan dalam suaranya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan tadi?" Newt mengambil alih, "Thomas mengerjakan _Possibility_ , ia memilih kata _can._ Teresa mengerjakan _Necessity_ dan menjawab dengan kata _must_ , sementara aku menghadapi _Ability_. Jawabanku _can_."

Minho belum mengerti sepenuhnya ke mana arah pembicaraan Newt. "Tunggu, jadi kalian menungguku agar tahu _Modal Verbs_ apa yang kupilih?"

Ketiga temannya mengangguk serempak.

"Ya, lihat layarnya." Teresa menunjuk ke arah layar.

Minho menuruti. Di sana, ia melihat tantangan lain tertulis.

 **Tantangan #3**

 **Susun keempat jenis** _ **Modal Verbs**_ **(** _ **Possibility, Necessity, Ability**_ **dan** _ **Certainty**_ **)!**

…

"Hmm," Minho termangu menatap layar di depannya, "aku mengerjakan _certainty_ , dengan kata _will_."

"Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba saja Thomas memekik, "Soal yang Teresa kerjakan menandakan ' _Necessity_ ', yang berarti harus dilakukan, menempati posisi pertama. Selanjutnya adalah milikmu, Minho. _Certainty:_ pasti dilakukan."

"Dan antara soal yang dikerjakan Thomas dan Newt," Teresa memotong, " _Possibility_ dan _Ability,_ mana yang harus didahulukan?"

"Kurasa urutan selanjutnya adalah milik Thomas: _can_ yang menandakan kemungkinan atau _possibility_ , dan terakhir _modal verbs_ yang kepastiannya paling sedikit untuk ditentukan adalah _can_ , untuk _ability."_

Thomas tak menunggu Minho menyelesaikan teorinya. Ia segera menghampiri layar dan mengurutkan kalimat-kalimat berisi _modal verbs_ yang mereka kerjakan di lapisan Grammarium sebelumnya:

 _I_ _ **must**_ _get out from Glade._

 _I_ _ **will**_ _get out from Glade._

 _I_ _ **may**_ _get out from Glade._

 _I_ _ **can**_ _get out from Glade._

…

Selesai memecahkan soal tersebut, dinding paling ujung dari Grammarium terbuka, menampakkan pintu batu pelindung menuju Maze yang kini sudah tak lagi tertutup. Minho mengusap keringat di dahinya. Ketiga penghuni Glade lain menghela napas lega. Minho dan Thomas siap untuk menjelajahi Maze seperti biasa, mencari jalan keluar agar terbebas dari Glade. Namun tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, suara kaki-kaki besi Griever terdengar mendekat.

Ini sudah senja. Tak dapat dipercaya jika mengerjakan soal-soal _grammar_ dalam Grammarium bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga seharian.

Para pelari itu tidak menjelajahi Maze hari ini. Tetapi setidaknya, mereka sudah belajar.

.

FIN!

…

.

.

Author's notes:

Materi grammar dalam fanfiksi ini merujuk pada Oxford Learner's Pocket Grammar yang disusun oleh John Eastwood dan buku karya James R. Hurford yang berjudul Grammar: A Student's Guide.

Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin saya sampaikan dengan tema grammar ini, termasuk penggunaan preposition, perbedaan either dan neither, serta common mistakes. Tadinya saya kira akan cukup untuk dijadikan one-shot, tapi rasanya tidak bisa. _Sorry, my bad_. Jadi hanya inilah yang bisa saya tulis.

Fanfiksi ini belum saya proofread. Tolong maafkan segala typo dan kata-kata yang belibet.

I'm not proud of this fanfiction but I'm so excited to participate in this inspirational challenge.

…

.

PS. Ini fanfiction challenge pertama yang saya ikuti, lho. Jadi, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Yukira Kamishiro sebagai challenge maker, and also, thanks a lot to you for reading!

Warm regards, -MM.


End file.
